Melting Snow
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss is thirsty and only Ruby can quench her desire


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this smutty little one shot. I had a surprisingly difficult time setting the mood correctly, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Thanks for sticking with me as always. Enjoy!**

Weiss' lips formed into a smile as she stared into Ruby's deep silver eyes. She knew they were close to the bed anyway, but she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Ruby's, feeling their warmth for a moment before they opened up and allowed her to deepen the kiss. They were getting ready to go to bed, but that didn't necessarily mean they were going to sleep anytime soon. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist to pull her a bit closer and earned a pleasant hum in return. Ruby's lips were so tempting. They were soft and tasted better than the sweets Ruby was so fond of.

Ruby let Weiss separate from the kiss for a couple of breaths before wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck and pulling her in closer than before. Weiss moaned softly but didn't protest, melting into the kiss and pressing her body against Ruby's. Slowly they fumbled backward towards the bed. Ruby stumbled a bit when her ankle bumped against it, but Weiss' hold kept her upright. She broke off from the kiss, nuzzling into Weiss' neck and murmuring softly "I love you."

"I love you too," Weiss whispered softly. Everything about Ruby was so perfect, from her soft lips and sweet voice to her curves and slender legs.

Ruby rested her head against Weiss' shoulder, enjoying the warmth of Weiss' body and touch. She groaned suddenly through closed lips as Weiss began gently kneading her ass.

" _Weisss_ " She whined

"What?" Weiss began with faux innocence "I've never been able to resist you before, what makes you think I'd be able to now?"

"At least get on the bed first" Ruby whined again.

"As you wish" Weiss whispered, picking Ruby up and gently laying her down. She quickly straddled her, playfully pinning her wrists down as she captured Ruby's lips between her own. She pushed her tongue into Ruby's mouth, both girls moaning into the kiss as Ruby let Weiss have control.

Ruby grinned when Weiss pulled away from the kiss and stared up at her. "What're you going to do, pin me to the bed and do dirty things to me?"

"Oh no you've seen right through my master plan" Weiss exclaimed, pretending to sound defeated.

Ruby giggled as Weiss let go, her hair tickling her face as Weiss leaned down for another kiss and cupped Ruby's cheek. Ruby hummed happily against Weiss' warm lips, relishing in the flood of attention. Weiss separated from the kiss first, smiling wide and whispering in Ruby's ear. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Weissy" Ruby replied without hesitation. "But...you're still going to do dirty things to me right?"

Weiss chuckled softly. "You're so needy, of course, I'm still going to do dirty things to you"

Weiss gave one last chaste kiss to Ruby's lips before beginning to nibble on her neck. Weiss was in love with Ruby's reactions and desire for her love. She would touch Ruby all day if she could.

Ruby relaxed and sighed dreamily. She always felt safe and protected with Weiss. While Weiss could be hungry and incessant during their intimate time, she could always count on every touch being infused with love. Her thoughts were broken with a whimper as Weiss' hand snaked underneath her shirt to gently ghost her fingers over Ruby's tender stomach, and causing her to whimper when she raked her nails gently against the skin. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling her close and moaning softly. " _Weisss_ "

Weiss struggled to keep her breathing steady as Ruby squirmed underneath her. She continued to kiss and suckle hungrily at all of the skin she could reach, letting out a frustrated huff when Ruby's shirt restricted her roaming fingers. She sat up briefly and pulled off her shirt impatiently, immediately resuming more kisses on her upper chest. She couldn't help that Ruby was just so hot. The soft whimpers and moans leaving her lips, the taste of her skin, and the way she squirmed against her were almost intoxicating. It only took a few moments before Ruby's bra was discarded unceremoniously too.

Weiss would have immediately descended on the newly exposed skin had Ruby not made a needy whine. " _Weisss_. Kiss me! Please?"

Weiss couldn't possibly deny such a request with the adorable pout Ruby had on her face. She gently pressed her lips to Ruby's for a warm kiss. Despite the heat running through her, the kiss was soft and slow, conveying the love behind the sexual desire. It didn't stop her from cupping Ruby's breast and gently kneading the soft skin, her whimpers muffled by Weiss' lips. Ruby was forced to break the kiss when Weiss' thumb brushed against her nipple and caused her to moan loudly.

"I want you. All of you." Weiss breathed huskily in Ruby's ear, causing her to shiver. Weiss left a few more greedy nibbles on Ruby's neck before giving in to her temptation. She moved down to take Ruby's stiff nipple in her mouth. Ruby let out a low groan, quickly threading her fingers through Weiss' hair and calling her name softly. Weiss toyed with the sensitive peak, gently lapping at it before gently raking her teeth across it suddenly. Ruby let out an endless stream of cute squeaks and moans, thoroughly enjoying the sensations Weiss was gifting her.

Much to Ruby's disappointment though, Weiss soon pulled away from her chest, beginning to hungrily kiss and nibble on Ruby's toned belly. Ruby rubbed her legs together impatiently to attempt to relieve some of the pressure building between them. Weiss slowly covered Ruby's stomach in faint love marks until Ruby's pants were in the way. Ruby whined, raising her hips slightly when Weiss kissed just above the waistband.

Weiss slowly peeled down Ruby's pajamas, sensually kissing the top of her supple thighs. Ruby's legs were one of Weiss' favorite places on her beautiful body, mostly because of how needy she could make her by giving them attention. Once Ruby was only left in the light pink underwear that Ruby wore just for her, Weiss started back at the top. She gently caressed the bottom and sides of her thigh with her hands while kissing the top. She occasionally glanced up to enjoy Ruby's flushed face and quick breaths before resuming her ministrations.

Ruby hoped that Weiss wouldn't notice the wet spot on her panties, at least not yet. She couldn't help it when Weiss was teasing her so much. When Weiss was done giving attention to one leg she switched to the other, repeating the same slow, pleasurable torture on the other leg. Judging by the way Ruby's happy moans had turned mostly to whimpers, she was desperate. Weiss couldn't wait to finally give Ruby what she wanted almost as much as Ruby did.

Finally, Weiss was finished with the other leg. There was only one spot left for Weiss to tend to. Ruby was squirming in anticipation and suppressed a whine when Weiss visibly licked her lips. Weiss' slim fingers gently pressed on the inside of Ruby's thigh until her legs were spread wide enough for her to get access. She gently kissed and suckled on the inside of Ruby's thigh, causing her resolve to crack and causing a desperate moan.

Weiss didn't remove Ruby's damp panties, opting instead to bury her face in the fabric. She inhaled deeply, shuddering as the smell of roses, Ruby's strawberry shampoo, and the musk her arousal filled her senses. Ruby whined, her face turning a deep red as Weiss pressed her face into her center, sighing happily. The teasing was drawn out further when Weiss began kissing ever so gently over the fabric, giving ghosting touches instead of relief. Ruby was resisting the temptation to beg when Weiss placed her lips gently over her clit and hummed.

The dam of Ruby's resistance broke. "P-Please Weiss. E-Eat me, I can't take it anymore."

Weiss chuckled, feigning innocence. "If that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask." she murmured as she placed a kiss just above the waistband of her panties. Weiss slowly peeled down the fabric, taking another greedy whiff of the scent and forcing most of the blood in Ruby's body to rush to her face. Finally, she tossed the soiled garment to the side, taking a long, slow lick up the length of Ruby's sex. Ruby gripped the sheets tightly, moaning as pleasure exploded in her core. Weiss quickly lapped at the excess liquid coating Ruby's folds, the taste of her lover's pure essence absolutely addicting.

She licked her clean, tasting as much of it as she could before beginning to lightly twirl her tongue on Ruby's swollen clit. Ruby squeaked, her hands quickly finding Weiss' hair to hold her there, her hips lightly rocking against Weiss' mouth. Weiss felt Ruby's thighs tighten around her head, and gently she spread them with her hands to keep Ruby as exposed as possible. Ruby was a quivering mess, every gentle stroke of Weiss' tongue causing her to moan her name.

The tension building inside of her was quickly reaching its peak. Weiss hummed happily as she played with the sensitive bud. She could feel Ruby's slick coating her chin as she slowly lapped at her clit and wrapped her lips around it. She could feel the muscles in Ruby's legs tensing as she neared her peak. Ruby was about to climax, but Weiss didn't want her to be done quite yet. She sucked gently and waited until Ruby's legs began to shake before leaving one last kiss on Ruby's most sensitive spot and abandoning it.

Ruby whined loudly as the pleasure began to recede. She had been _so_ close. Did Weiss not realize what she'd done to her? Weiss didn't give her time to linger on it as her' tongue began slowly exploring her folds again and interrupting any possible train of thought. Weiss savored the tangy taste coating her tongue. Pushing Ruby to the edge caused her to leak arousal which Weiss was happily licking up. She gently ran her tongue around Ruby's entrance which caused her to whine and grasp Weiss' hair adorably.

When Weiss had thoroughly cleaned Ruby's center she resumed her attention to Ruby's clit, causing an immediate reaction. Even gentle, teasing licks against the nub earned loud moans from Ruby. If Weiss gently suckled while teasing it with her tongue, Ruby bucked aggressively and weakly pressed Weiss against her in an attempt for more. Ruby was rhythmically clenching again, her breaths turning to short pants with accompanying whimpers.

"Weiss. Weiss. Weiss." She moaned as she once again was inches from her finish. Weiss still wasn't done with her yet. Ruby hardly ever got this worked up, and Weiss was having too much fun. Her lips once again left the aching nub before Ruby could finish.

Ruby groaned loudly, bucking her hips weakly and whining Weiss' name. Weiss had teased her all this time, only to take away the release she deserved for the second time just as it was presented to her. This time Weiss moved her hand up to Ruby's core, gently rubbing and circling Ruby's clit with her finger while once again licking her center clean of the arousal coating it. Ruby whined, rocking against the singular finger that only served to tease her further. The long seconds Weiss spent happily lapping at Ruby's entrance felt like a pleasurable eternity. When Weiss' tongue was once again flicking gently where Ruby needed it most she cried out Weiss' name needily. Her legs were shaking, steadied by Weiss' hands, and her breath was erratic as she was pushed to the edge in seconds.

Another devilish kissed marked the end of the pleasure she so desperately needed. She threshed against Weiss' grip. " _Nooo_." She took a few more shaky breaths. " _Please._ " As if she had pushed a button, Weiss immediately resumed, wrapping her lips around Ruby's bud and sucking firmly while inserting two fingers into Ruby's core to give her the sensation of being filled. Ruby bucked once, twice, before throwing her head back and letting out an animalistic groan.

The climax she had been waiting so long for exploded. Weiss couldn't have moved her head if she wanted to, Ruby's grip tightening even further. Weiss felt Ruby's clit pulse against her tongue, her walls clenching repeatedly around her fingers as she worked them in and out steadily. A mixture of "Yes!" and "Weiss!" were tangled between streams of loud moans of ecstasy. All of the frustration of denied pleasure and teasing was washed away by the all-consuming feeling of release that was more intense than Ruby could ever remember.

Ruby's climax was lengthy, but Weiss didn't give up when she felt it begin to die down, continuing to circle Ruby's clit with her tongue and beginning to curl her fingers. Ruby babbled a few loving praises before another peak hit her almost as hard as the first. She rode it for as long as her body would allow, her entire body trembling when it subsided. Ruby lacked the energy to move, only twitching and moaning softly as Weiss got the last taste of her for the night.

Ruby breathing had just begun to slow when Weiss wrapped her arms around her, causing Ruby to bury herself against Weiss' chest. The warmth of Weiss' body provided relief to her aching muscles. Weiss held her in silence for a few minutes while she recovered, laying gentle kisses on Ruby's forehead until she spoke up. "You. Are. Evil." Ruby accused before chuckling softly. "So you have to promise me you'll do that again."

Weiss laughed along with her partner, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Someone's into a little bit of edging, are they? Naughty girl."

Ruby shuddered and snuggled closer to her. "Okay. I'll admit it. I'm naughty, as long as I can be _your_ naughty girl."

"Mmmm, I wouldn't have it any other way," Weiss replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, but you definitely owe me some cuddles after all of that," Ruby whispered

"Of course, anything for my naughty little rose."

Ruby ignored the goosebumps that Weiss' teasing gave her and nuzzled into the crook of Weiss' neck, her breathing turning shallow as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: If you liked, please leave a review, it means a lot. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
